The Wondrous Stories of a Kitsune and Deity
by xSkipperrx
Summary: I changed the name. :D Just what the title says! It's a bunch of BotanKurama drabbles!
1. I Took That As a Yes

A/N A whole fic about Botan and Kurama but it won't be just them, it's gonna feature others people in later chapters. I don't know how far I'll go but for now Enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or the song. Juts the plot! :)

* * *

><p><span>I Took That As a Yes<span>

Botan was listening to her Ipod while vacuuming up her living room. She always worked with music, it was better than listening to a stupid vacuum. One of her favorite songs came on which was Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore and she started singing while she vaccumed.

_She lives in a fairy tale  
>Somewhere too far for us to find<br>Forgotten the taste and smell  
>Of the world that she's left behind<em>

Little did Botan know her boyfriend, Kurama, was knocking on her door waiting for it to be answered. Finally he gave up and used the spare key she always kept under the mat and opened the door. Botan still didn't know that Kurama was there, she wasn't facing the door at that time.

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
>The angles were all wrong now<br>She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

"Botan." Kurama called. But she still kept singing. "Botan." He said louder. But she still kept singing.

_Keep your feet on the ground  
>when your head's in the clouds.<br>Well go get your shovel,  
>and we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle._

"Botan!" Kurama yelled. 'How loud is her music?' He thought. "I'll just hug you from behind ok?" He yelled. Still she kept singing and vacuuming. 'I guess that means yes.' Kurama thought.

_So one day he found her crying  
>Coiled up on the dirty ground.<br>Her prince finally came to save her-_

Botan's lyrics were replaced by an ear splitting scream when Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist. After her shock, she turned off the vacuum and turned around to see her boyfriend smiling at her. "Hi Botan." Kurama grinned. "That was _not _ok Kurama!" Botan yelled at him. Kurama chuckled. "I asked you if I could hug you from behind, but you just kept singing… so I took that as a yes."

-The End

* * *

><p>AN Bahaha! I think this one was a good one to start off with!xD Anyway, Review? :D


	2. The Haircut

A/N If you love Kurama's hair too much, then skip this drabble **now!** xD

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I dont own YYH. Just the plot. :)<p>

* * *

><p><span>The Haircut<span>

Kurama was finally getting a haircut. He needed a change, and change was good for him. So he decided to call Yusuke to do the job for him. When Yusuke came over the first thing he asked Kurama was, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurama just smiled and said "Yes Yusuke, I'm sure. I think it's time for a change, starting with my hair." "Ok..How short?" "I don't really know. Maybe up to my neck." Yusuke's eyes widened. "_That_ short." Kurama nodded. "Ok…But there's no turning back now!" Yusuke said before he cut a chunk of Kurama's hair.

* * *

><p>4 hours later (Yes it does take that long to cut Kurama's hair. Have you seen how much he has?…well had…)<p>

* * *

><p>"Done!" Yusuke yelled triumphantly. He gave Kurama a mirror to see what he did. 'It actually didn't look so bad.' Kurama thought examining his hair. He still had his bangs, just not the rest of his hair. Yusuke cut his hair where it resembled Kureno Sohma's from <em>Fruits Basket. <em>"I like it a lot Yusuke, thanks." He said. "Anytime." Yusuke said as he dumped the big dustpan full of red hair in the trash. "Yusuke? Did you happen to see Botan at the park on your way here?" "Yeah. She was sitting under a tree listening to music. I didn't want to disturb her though, you know how she gets with her music…" "Your right. Well thanks again Yusuke. I really appreciate it." Kurama said as he escorted Yusuke to the door.

Kurama walked to park to see Botan sitting there under a tree listening to music. He smiled and sat down next to her. Botan looked at him but she couldn't tell who he was with his new haircut. "Excuse me sir," Botan said, "but if you're trying to talk to me, you should know that I have a boyfriend and he will kick your ass if you try to come on to me." Botan answered simply. Kurama chuckled. "I'm glad you think that of me of me Botan."

Botan looked at the man again this time confused. "Kurama?" She asked. "The one and only." Kurama said smiling. "Oh my God you got a haircut. It's so cute!" She said ruffling it a bit. "You don't think it's too short do you?" He asked. "Well if I can't run my fingers through it when we kiss, then it's too short. For some reason I _really_ like running my fingers through your hair when we kiss." "I noticed." Kurama laughed and kissed her. Instantly, Botan deepened the kiss and reached for his hair which was now shorter than usual. When she finally found his hair, it was so… short. She could _barely_ run her fingers through it. Botan broke the kiss and gasped. "It's too short." She said looking like she was about to cry. Kurama hugged her. "Don't worry, it will grow back…soon."

The End

* * *

><p>AN Please DON'T kill me for cutting off Kurama's hair. Thanks. :) If you don't know who Kureno Sohma is...look him up! :)


	3. Braces

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Just the plot. :)

* * *

><p><span>Braces<span>

Botan looked in the mirror and smiled wide. She couldn't believe it. She had braces. 'Great, just give me a pair of glasses and call me a dork. Now my entire middle school year is ruined!' She thought sadly. Botan looked at the booklet the dentist gave her today. "Inspecting your braces, cleaning your teeth, blah blah blah… foods! Ok, now where going places!" She said as she read the red the column of what foods she can and can't eat. She almost cried when she saw no gum under the 'Avoid' section. She loved gum; she always split a piece with her best friend, Kurama, at least twice a week.

The next day she went to school; she kept a sucker in her mouth (so she could avoid talking) and bottled water in reach so she could wash out the mouth afterwards. "Hey Botan!" A voice said behind her. She turned around to see Kurama standing behind her. She smiled (but didn't show her teeth) and waved at him.

"How was the dentist yesterday?" He asked. She just shook her head. "Ok? So what they do to you?" Kurama was making this _really_ hard for her. She mumbled some things but Kurama couldn't understand her. "What? Botan I don't know what you're saying with that sucker in your mouth. You gotta take it out." Kurama said. Botan's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Why not? Is there something wrong with your teeth?" Botan nodded. "Well why don't you tell me? I thought we were friends." Kurama said looking down at the ground. Botan hugged him tightly and she shook her head again at him. "Then why won't you tell me?" Botan sighed. She grabbed his hand and ran him through the crowds of kids.

On the way to their destination, she chucked the sucker and rinsed her mouth at a water fountain. Then she kept running Kurama to the library. At the library, she walked to the non-fiction section and sat down next to Kurama. "Ok, tell me what's wrong." Kurama said. Botan covered up her mouth before she said, "Kurama you have got to promise me that you _won't_ laugh." Kurama smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't be much of a friend, now would I?" 'He's so sweet.' Botan thought. That's what she loved most about Kurama, how kind he was. She slowly moved her hands and she smiled widely at Kurama, showing her Baby Blue and White braces.

"Is that it Botan? Braces?" Kurama said. "I hate them already. We can't even split gum anymore. I look so stupid." "You don't look stupid Botan, you still look beautiful." Kurama said smiling. Botan blushed. "And that's ok if we can't split gum anymore, I'll eat your piece for you." Botan laughed & hugged her best friend. "Thank you Kurama. I'm so lucky to have you as a best friend."

* * *

><p>AN Aw! How kute! :3 Review? :)


	4. Don't Go Kurama

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH just the plot :)

* * *

><p><span>Don't Go Kurama<span>

Botan threw her bag on the floor and burst into tears. 'How could he do something like that to me? I loved him.' She thought thinking about the man she just broke up with. Her phone started ringing in her pocket. She pulled it out an answered it. "Hello?" She said sniffling. "Botan? I'm sorry I missed your call, I was in a meeting, what's wrong?" Kurama said over the phone "I need to talk to you. Can you come over? But I understand if you can't." "Oh no it's fine. I'm actually right up the street." "Really? Thank you Kurama." "Hey what are friends for?" He said and he hung up the phone.

About three minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Botan answered it. It was Kurama standing there in a black suit. "I'm sorry. I should have gave you time to change out of your work clothes." Botan said her eyes red and puffy from all of the crying. "That doesn't matter, what matters is you telling me what happened." Kurama said his voice full of concern. "You know that guy I was dating right?" Kurama nodded. "Well we broke up because he was cheating on me, and I don't know why he would do such a thing like that to me." She started crying again and she buried her face in his chest.

Kurama wrapped his arms around his best friend. "It's alright. He wasn't good enough for you anyway." He said stroking her back. Botan looked up at him. "You really think that?" Kurama nodded. "I know what will cheer you up." "What?" She asked. "Pizza and scary movies." He simply said. Botan laughed. "Oh Kurama, you know my so well. You can pick out the scary movies; I'll call in the pizza."

Botan called the pizzeria right around the corner, while Kurama picked out the movies. Kurama could see Botan returning back to the way she was. 'Next time I see him, he's going to be in a world of hurt.' He thought. As the first movie played, Botan started getting sleepy. Probably from the pizza and the crying. By the end of the movie, she was asleep. Kurama picked her up and carried her into her room. He tucked her in and before he was about to take his leave, Botan grabbed his arm. "Don't go Kurama." She said in a faint whisper.


	5. The 'Rapist'

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Just the plot :)

* * *

><p><span>The Rapist<span>

Botan knocked on Keiko & Yusuke's door and Keiko answered it. "Hello Botan! Please come in!" Keiko greeted her. "So what brings you here this evening?" She asked her. "Well I just needed to get out of Sprit World for a day." Botan said. Keiko smiled. "I know what you mean Botan. Everyone needs to get away sometimes. Yusuke! Botan is here!" Keiko yelled in the house.

Yusuke came downstairs to see one of his best friends. "Hey Botan." He said and hugged her. For the rest of the day, they drunk tea and talked. Keiko and Yusuke always enjoyed Botan's company. Yusuke looked out the window. "It's dark Botan. You should be getting back to Sprit World." Botan looked out the window. "Your right, I should get going." "Oh wait! Botan I have something to give you!" Keiko suddenly yelled. She hopped up and ran upstairs. While Keiko was upstairs, Yusuke came up with an idea.

"Hey Botan." Yusuke whispered to her. "What is it Yusuke?" "Be careful walking home, I watched the news today; it's a rapist out on the loose." Botan gasped. "Really?" Yusuke nodded. Keiko walked back down with a big bag in her hand. Botan hopped up and smiled. "Hey! My Hollister bag! I was looking all over for this thing!" She said grabbing the bag out of Keiko's arms. "Yeah, you left it here last time you visited." Keiko said smiling. "Well I should get going goodbye Keiko goodbye Yusuke!" Botan said before walking out the door officially looking out for the 'rapist'.

'I can do this! There is nothing to be afraid of; I have a Hollister bag full of things that will hurt that pervert for sure! But what if that doesn't work? What if he pulls me in a dark alley and…' Botan didn't finish the thought. She stopped dead in her tracks and realized, "Since when does Yusuke watches the news?" She asked herself. "That Yusuke must have been playing a silly joke on me! Now I know there's nothing to be worried about!" As soon as she said that, she felt a hand on her shoulder. In nanoseconds, she swung her big and heavy Hollister bag at the person screaming, _Rapist!_ in the process.

Botan turned to see the 'Rapist' on the ground grabbing his head and groaning in pain. Her eyes widened at who the 'rapist' was. "Oh my God! Kurama!" She screamed.

* * *

><p>AN Bahaha! Review? XD


	6. When Sock Sliding Goes Wrong

A/N Finally! I came up with another idea! This is based on a true story! XD

Note: Hinageshi is Botan and Kurama's adopted daughter. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Just the plot :)

* * *

><p><span>When Sock Sliding Goes Wrong<span>

Botan had just finished mopping the hard wood floors when she came up with the best idea she had all day. She ran down the hallway for a start and she let her socks do the rest of the work. Botan smiled at her success. _That was..amazing! I had no idea sock sliding was so much fun!_ She thought. Botan turned around and sock slid down the hallway again. And again. And again. "Botan you should really stop sock sliding before someone gets hurt." Kurama said sitting on the couch in the living room. Botan stopped her sliding for a moment to look at her husband. "Kurama you worry too much. Besides, it's so fun! Once you start sock sliding, it's hard to stop!" Botan said getting ready to slide down the hallway again.

Thirty minutes passed and Botan was still sock sliding the day away. Kurama got up and started for the kitchen. _I can't believe she's still sock sli-_ He stopped his thought right before Botan collided with him while he was crossing the hallway. The both of them groaned in agonizing pain.

Hinageshi opened the door and went out in the hallway to see what was going on. "What was that thud?" She asked coming out of the room. She looked on her parents on the floor and gasped. "Are we doggy piling on dad? Oh! I wanna try!" Hinageshi yelled as she zipped down the hallway. She jumped in the air and yelled 'doggy pile!' right before she landed on her foster parents. Soon all three of them were groaning in pain. "Hinageshi?" Kurama said. "Yes?" "…It wasn't a doggy pile." Hinageshi sat up and rubbed her aching head. "Yeah. I kinda realized that when I jumped." "Botan, I hope you learned a very valuable lesson from this." Kurama said getting up. "Yes I did." She said as she got up as well. "And that would be…?" "Sock sliding…sucks."

* * *

><p>AN Be careful when sock sliding people! XD Review? :)


	7. Rainstorms

A/N I know it's been a while, but I'm running low on ideas! D: If you have ideas, **Please** _don't_ be afraid to review it or just send me a message!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Just the plot. :)

* * *

><p><span>Rainstorms<span>

Botan tossed and turned in her bed in Sprit World. 'Ugh, I can't sleep like this.' She thought as she turned over to see the clock that read 1:33. Botan was only asleep for a couple of hours considering the fact that she got off late from her ferry girl job. There was a loud bang outside and Botan got up to see what it was. 'No wonder I couldn't sleep! It's a storm!' She thought.

Generally, Botan hated rainstorms; especially when she had to ferry souls. It always seemed like she was the center of attention when it came to the chances of her getting struck by lightning. 'If I want to sleep, I better spend the night in Human World. It usually doesn't rain in Human and Sprit World at the same time.' Botan thought. She materialized her oar and hopped on. Flying low and dogging a few rocks in the River Styx, she silently prayed that she will not get struck by lightning.

**In Human World**

"You have got to be kidding me! It's a rainstorm here too?" She screamed over the roaring storm. 'Well I better just stick with the plan.' Botan thought, trying to concentrate on her thoughts and not the storm. 'Now let's see, I think Yusuke is staying with Keiko now, so that's a no. Genkai is too far away even on my oar so that's a no. Kuwabara snores _really_ loud so that's a no too. And I must be some nut if I have just _thoughts_ about spending the night in a tree with Hiei. So there's only one person left: Kurama.' She smiled at the thoughts of the kitsune and zipped off to his house.

Kurama was lying peacefully in his bed asleep. His long red hair was covering up the white fluffy pillow, and his bare chest slowly rising and falling as he slept. He was a light sleeper which means he heard Botan's light knocking from the window. His eyes opened as they adjusted to the bright red light on his clock that read 2:13. 'Well it's a good thing it's a Friday.' He thought as he got up and opened the window to let Botan in.

"Botan, you're soaked to the bone. What are you doing here at this time of night?" Kurama asked Botan. She explained her situation as Kurama got out some of his clothes for her to wear. "Well I don't mind you sleeping here tonight. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch.**" **Kurama said leaving the room but was stopped by Botan's hand collapsed in his. "Please stay in here." She whispered. "Why? Is there something wrong?" He asked softly. "Eh.. You could say that. You see I'm-" Botan started before a loud clap of thunder interrupted her making her shriek and bury her face in Kurama's chest. "Ah. Your afraid of thunder aren't you?" Kurama asked her. Botan nodded. "Oh in that case, I don't mind staying here at all. Just change and I'll make more room in my bed." Botan smiled. "Thank you Kurama." She said and kissed him softly on the cheek.

After Botan changed out of her wet clothes, she crawled into bed next to Kurama. "Goodnight Kurama." Botan said after a while. "Goodnight Botan." He said. There was another clap of thunder that made Botan shiver. "Don't worry Botan, I'll protect you." Kurama said wrapping an arm around her waist and drifting off to sleep. Botan smiled and drifted to sleep with Kurama.

* * *

><p>AN It's too long -_- But it's cute right? I think it is! :) I kinda got some more ideas but I contemplating if I should make them drabbles are not. But yeah. Remember: Review! :D


	8. Chucks VS Vans

A/N Still running low on ideas. -_- But I updated! :D Again, you have ideas, **please** _don't_ be afraid to review it or just send me a message! I guess you can say it's an AU and it's kinda OOC.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:I dont own YYH, Chucks,Sperrys, or Vans. But I do own the plot!:D<p>

Chucks VS. Vans

Botan walked into her homeroom class that Monday morning. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but little did Botan know, that it was about to get real unordinary, really fast.

"Good morning Kurama." She said sitting on her the top of her desk. Kurama looked up from his book and smiled warmly at Botan. "Good morning Botan. How was your weekend?"He asked. "Oh you know, same old thing. I went to the mall." Botan said enjoying her legs swinging in the air. Kurama looked down at her feet.

"I see you got a new pair of Converse." He said plainly. "Of course I did! I noticed that I didn't have any Canary Yellow in my closet so I got some yesterday." Kurama sighed. "You know, I don't really see what's so great about Converse to you Botan." "What do you mean? I mean, Chucks are the best shoe ever."Botan said defensively. Kurama smirked."I think Vans are better." Botan didn't even look down to see Kurama's crimson colored Vans.

"Do you really wanna go there Kurama?"

As soon as Botan said that, the world seemed to stop. Everyone stopped their conversations, to look at Botan and Kurama. Those two rarely (_very rarely_) got into arguments. You could always tell when one was about to start because right before they broke out into an argument, Botan always says, _Do you really wanna go there Kurama? _The class continued to stare but Botan and Kurama paid no mind.

"Anyone wanna bet who will win?" A boy with brown hair said in the back of the room. "We can't yet! Kurama hasn't said anything yet so be quiet!" A girl with blond hair and glasses whispered harshly. There was a short silence and finally Kurama said, "Yes." The whole class gasped softly. "Now we can vote!" The blond haired girl said.

Instantly everyone called out the names of who will win. However, they called out the names softly so they could still hear what's going on. Botan narrowed her eyes and folded her arms. "Oh ok. Well how could Vans ever be better, when the majority of this class has on Chucks?" Botan said. "Well the majority of the _complement_*, doesn't." Kurama said after.

"Chucks were here first."

"And Vans will be here last."

"Chucks have about 13 different nicknames to them."

"You can actually skateboard in Vans."

"Chucks have 6 or more different versions to them."

"Vans give more support than Chucks ever could."

"You can have your name put on Chucks when you customize them."

"Vans are one of the main sponsors of the Warped Tour music festival since 1995. Face it Botan, Vans are just superior in every way."

"I will never say such a thing. Chucks are better."

"No Vans."

"Chucks."

"Vans."

"Chucks."

"Vans."

Everyone watched the two back go and fourth as if they were watching a tennis game. But this argument was better than some tennis game. In fact, it was the longest argument Botan and Kurama ever had and it was all just too good.

"Will the both of you shut the hell up!" Yusuke yelled from his desk that was in front of Botan's. The two stopped arguing for a moment to look at Yusuke. "This has been going on for 10 minutes now and all this time you two have been getting on my last nerve! Why don't you just go with Sperrys and go on with your lives?" He yelled at them. _'I mean after all, you can't go wrong with a good pair of Sperrys.'_ Yusuke thought as he put his feet on his desk showing everyone his Sperrys.

"I guess Yusuke's kinda right. We should call this fight to an end." Kurama said. "Yeah we should, friends?" Botan offered her hand as if she was getting ready to arm wrestle. Kurama smiled and wrapped his had around Botan's. "Friends." He said. Now it was Botan's turn to smile. Kurama pulled her towards him and they embraced each other making Botan blush. "Ugh! Yusuke you suck! By you technically winning the argument, I lost the bet!" The blond haired girl shouted at him. "Dammit! I put _everything_ I had on Botan! No offense Kurama." She said.

"Yet I feel offended." Kurama muttered.

* * *

><p>*complement is a math term. Kurama means the people outside of of their homeroom. As in around the school.<p>

A/N A lot of this stuff is the truth with a tweek of lie in it! ;D But some stuff I just made up! xD Anyway I hope you liked it! Review? :D


	9. Autumn

A/N Okay, I know it's been a while(over a year?! Seriously Skipperr?) But I updated. So, please don't hate me so much. I still love YYH, and Botan/Kurama, and writing for this fic. I just got into other animes and sort of lost track. ^-^; Wait, why are you still reading this? Read what's _under_ the line break. Thanks~

* * *

><p>Botan shivered as she walked along the street with Kurama. She wasn't really a fan of Autumn. Leaves fell off the trees, it got colder, there was less daylight, it got colder, people become sick from the change of weather, and it got colder. Even though she was bundled up well, she was still cold. She looked at Kurama. "You aren't cold?"<p>

Kurama chuckled. "It's only fall, Botan. It's not really _that_ cold."

"Oh yes it is. I even have a scarf. A _scarf_. And if that doesn't show how cold it is, then I don't know what does." She said grabbing her scarf wrapped around her neck. "Honestly Kurama, how are you not cold?"

He shrugged. "I suppose being a fox spirit has its perks, since I'm used to colder weather. And if you get too cold, think about all the good things about Autumn. That always makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. The leaves changing colors, the cold giving others an excuse to cuddle up and share each other's warmth, stepping on the crunchy leaves, being able to see your breath when you exhale, the smell of leaves burning, wearing sweaters, and so much more. You just have to look for them."

Botan stopped, and turned her head to a big tree that had fully changed it's colors. The leaves were a bright, burning, orange. The shine of the sunlight bounced off the leaves, making the tree look more magnificent. She smiled a bit. "That's a really beautiful tree." She said.

Kurama smiled. He stopped and looked at the tree as well. "It is isn't it? Doesn't that just make you feel so, warm inside?"

"No because I'm still cold."

"Well maybe this'll warm you up a bit." He said. Kurama grabbed her scarf, and pulled her towards him, pulling her soft lips to his in a warm kiss.

Botan blushed heavily. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Just to warm you up a bit, and I can see that it worked. You're cheeks heated up instantly. Now I should get going, my mother's expecting me back soon. Enjoy Autumn while I'm gone Botan." He spoke. Kurama waved one last goodbye before disappearing into the crowd of people.

Smiling, Botan touched her lips. That certainly warmed her up.

* * *

><p>AN God I love Autumn:3 I just- asdfghjkl; It's one of my most favorite season^_^ And I should really try harder with updating this. So that's what I'm gonna do. Try harder. Alright, don't forget to leave a review, because those are always helpful. And see you soon~


	10. Hero

A/N So this is from a 100 themes challenge- Hero:) Just a fluffy little Pre-Shcool AU. Nothing big, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Botan thought she could do it.<p>

She thought she was doing so well.

But like always, she got stuck in the middle of the Monkey Bars.

"Come on Botan, you can do it!" Kurama shouted from below.

Botan shook her head fiercely at her best friend. "No, no, no, I can't!" She whined.

Kurama grinned up at her. "That's okay, do you think you can do one more?" He asked.

"I-I can try." She said reaching out for another bar, but her hand slipped and she started falling. "Kurama!" She shrieked.

"Botan!" He screamed as he ran over to her as fast as his small legs could carry him.

Botan fell on top of Kurama, and Kurama fell back on the sticks and twigs under them.

Botan threw herself off him."Ah! Kurama, you alright?" She asked and started to help him up.

"I'm Botan. I'm just happy _you_ didn't hurt yourself." He said dusting himself off.

Botan grinned. "Thank you for saving me Kurama, you're my hero." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p>AN I've always wanted to write something like that, it's just so cute^-^ Remember to review, because those are always good and bring joy to my heart. Until next time~


	11. Twilight

A/N Another one from a 100 theme challenge, Twilight.

* * *

><p>Botan knocked on Kurama's window in the late night. Surprisingly, he wasn't asleep. He was sitting at his desk, reading a book with the desk light on.<p>

Kurama looked up and smiled a bit. Putting down the book, he walked over to the window.

"You couldn't sleep either?" They asked each other at the same time.

Science.

Laughter.

"So what are you doing up at this time of night Botan?" Kurama asked as he sat on the window sill.

Botan sighed. "Couldn't really sleep, so I decided to come to the human world, and chat with a few people, then I forgot it's the middle of the night here."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I'm guessing I'm the only one up at this time, huh?"

Nodding her head she said. "You couldn't sleep either?"

"Not sure why though, and it's bad because I have school in the morning, so I've been reading for the past half hour."

Botan snapped her fingers. "Oh I know! How about we go for a ride? That always does it for me."

Kurama hesitated. "I-I don't know Botan, I mean I've never road on your oar before."

"It won't be that bad, promise. Besides, if you fall, I'll catch you." She reassured and held out her hand to him.

"Well, if you say so.." He said and grabbed her hand, pulling himself onto the oar awkwardly. After a moment, he got a little more comfortable. "Alright, ready." He told her.

Botan giggled. "Oh Kurama, you're not even safe yet." She said and took his arms and wrapped them around her slender body.

Kurama's face turned a nice shade of red and tightened his hands around her.

Thank goodness Kurama couldn't see her face, other wise he would have saw the huge blush on her face. "There, nice and safe. Here we go!" She announced and took off towards the sky and into the milky twilight.

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for reading~ It's always a pleasure^^ Don't forget to review, they make me all warm and fuzzy inside upon getting one :)


	12. Wallflower

A/N This word is not in fact from a 100 theme challenge, it is in fact from me, and it is, Wallflower. :3

* * *

><p>"Kurama will you please dance with me?" Probably the 10th girl asked him that night.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm not much of a dancer." He said politely.

"Oh, well, thank you anyways." She said and scampered off.

Kurama always went to things such as this, dances, games, concerts, but he never did anything. It was strange really, seeing that he was a rather popular boy at his school. He would just stand on the outskirts and watch everyone else, as always.

Kurama looked around, a few other people that he didn't know the names of stood on the wall as well. He looked out in the crowd, and the song switched from fast to a slow dance. Once the kids thinned out, it made it easier to look on the other side.

Then he saw her, for about the 5th time that night.

The girl with long cotton candy blue hair, and full pink eyes leaned on the wall tiredly as she watched the others dance as well.

She, was just like him.

He pushed himself off the wall, and crossed the room. Girls watched him, rather their dates, sharply as he walked.

"Um, excuse me?" He called to the girl quietly.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"I've been watching you from the other side all night, and I was just wondering if you wanted to dance." He said offering her a hand.

She hesitated for a moment, and gently, she put her hand in his. "I-I would love to."

Smiling slightly, Kurama led her out to the floor. Tonight he would break the habits of being a wallflower, for the both of them.

* * *

><p>AN I do what I want, I'm author. Don't forget to review, that always helps~ Okay, thank. c:


End file.
